


Five Times

by tomlintum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Comeplay, Dom/sub, FaceFucking, Frottage, Grinding, Ice Play, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, gagging, harry!tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlintum/pseuds/tomlintum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the five times Harry makes Louis come in an 3 hour period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen, or maybe it was idk. 
> 
> Written to fill this prompt: Hey, idk if your taking prompts right now, but if you are, can you write one with a lot of bondage and toys? And then like, multiple orgasms/ overstimulation (a lot, like 4 orgasms)

The first time Louis cums, it’s just after 10 pm.

Louis has placed the dirty plates into the sink and Harry is laying out on the couch.

Louis presses Harry’s back into the back of the couch and lays out in front of them and Harry’s hand rests on Louis tummy and they are spooning.

Harry’s hand is under his head and his eyes are on the TV and Louis’ head rests on the bicep of Harry’s arm, and he can feel him breathing into the back of his neck.

Harry begins to rub small circles into the softness of Louis’ tummy absentmindedly, and Louis closes his eyes and listens to Harry’s breathing as Harry watches the slow game of golf.

Louis almost starts to drift off when Harry starts rubbing at his hipbones for a few minutes, and then as he moves lower to his v-cut idling there for longer- Louis almost squirms because he’s is tickling his pressure point.

Harry is grabbing Louis cock when a commercial comes on, and Louis eyes pop open to look at Harrys face, but he is thoroughly engrossed in the TV.

Harry strokes him lazily with a dry palm, curving his hand around it until Louis is hardening. Harry’s cool breath is fanning over Louis face, and Louis is growing by the second.

Harry pets his balls lightly with his fingertips, running them up his length until he reaches the head and rubs where Louis foreskin meets his shaft,  Louis let’s out a purr and presses himself deeper into Harry’s side.

He begins to jerk Louis off with languid strokes in time to his breathing. His hand quickly goes from slow and easy to quick and pushy.

Louis’s breath quickens, Harry is still watching golf. His wrist is moving at an almost painful pace, the drag of dry skin on dry skin almost burns with pleasure. And Harry isn’t even really doing much when Louis can feel heat start to bubble in his tummy.

Louis bites his fist to stop himself from moaning exceptionally loudly. His balls are tightening up, and Louis wants to dig the heels of his hand into his eyes.

It’s when Harry’s breathing starts going a mile a minute and Louis can feel his neck and face flushing from the warmth and familiarity that he starts to climax.

And Harry takes the opportunity to tighten his grip on Louis and go painfully slowly as if he was fucking someone. Louis is biting his lip and his eyes are watering as he breathes harshly through his nose.

Harry is pressing open mouthed kisses to the back of his neck as he comes in his hand. His thighs are trembling and his lip is quivering and Harry takes the opportunity to stroke him lazily again before wiping his hand off and going back to golf.

___

The second time Louis cums, it’s in the shower.

Harry is massaging his scalp, lathering his hair with soap and Louis is leaning back into his embrace before he is being turned around so Harry can rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

Harry’s nails feel good against his head, and Louis makes quick work pressing kisses to the space where the muscle of his shoulder meets his collarbone. And all of a sudden Harry is moaning, and his hands are on Louis’ back.

And Louis keeps pressing kisses into the hollows of his neck and the dip of his ear.

Harry’s hands are sliding down Louis back, resting right above the remarkable curve of Louis’ ass and Harry is sliding down Louis’ front.

He is on his knees and his hair is wet and dripping and Louis makes a move to push it out of his eyes before Harry is putting his whole mouth on Louis’ limp cock and Louis can feel himself getting hard in his mouth.

Louis keeps a hand tight in the front of Harry’s hair, partly pushing it off of his face and partly tugging on the chocolate strands.

Harry is bobbing his head against Louis’ thigh, looking up at him with his big green eyes and Louis pushes more hair out his face and throws his head back.

Harry sucks his sloppily, slicking him up with spit and then choking him down. Louis can see his outline of his cock through Harry’s cheeks and fists more of his wet hair in his hands.Harry sucks at Louis’ head harder, coming off with an ungraceful pop before encasing him between his lips once more.

Harry sucks at his balls, and jerks him off with his hands. Louis comes on Harry’s face. Harry picks up the come with two fingers and sucks it all down- Louis calls him pretty and strokes his cheek.

___

The third and fourth times, Harry has strapped Louis down to the bed. It only takes 7 minutes.

Harry has gagged Louis mouth and he is blindfolded. He is lying on his stomach, his cock harshly pressed into the mattress, with his arms tied to the headboard and his legs to either side of the footboard.

Harry drops a kiss to either shoulder before he’s sliding earphones in Louis’ ears.

He runs his fingertips down Louis’ spine, and Louis properly shivers, they also dance across Louis’ calves tickling him.

The music doesn’t start playing until Harry has seated himself between Louis’ legs.

Louis doesn’t recognize the song at all, and though he can’t hear himself, he’s sure he let’s out a small gasp when Harry’s ice cold hands begin kneading the muscle of his ass.

Goosebumps rise on Louis’ thighs as the coldness drifts to the base of his spine, and suddenly there are three cold objects. Two of the are Harry’s hands, Louis knows that, and the third Louis guesses is a piece of ice. It has been placed conveniently at the crevice of his bum, and Louis can feel his own mouth water and it quickly melts and the tiny droplets of water tickles from his heat to the underside of his balls.

There is another piece of ice being pressed along his hole. Harry is rubbing the ice in small circles around the rim of muscle, slightly pushing it into the tight velvet heat- the ice starts melting at a faster pace.

Harry’s hands are gone, but the coldness remains and Louis just wants to feel something happen.

There is ten seconds of nothingness before it happens- Harry is putting his ice cold tongue on Louis.

There is spit dripping down Louis’ chin and his toes are curled and Louis wants more.

Harry’s tongue is licking flatly at the ring of perfect muscle, tasting him first. His hands are coming up to his face to spread the hot flesh.

Harry nuzzles his nose in to Louis, and his tongue starts to lick inside of Louis. Louis’ senses are all channeled into touch, and he feels so high he’s almost intoxicated. He can’t see, or taste, can barely hear or smell- but he can feel. It’s electric, cold touching hot- like burning a fire on water- and Louis faintly wonders if there is supposed to be some type of middle. He doesn’t wonder for too long before Harry is fucking him with his tongue.

Harry is working his tongue at a sinister pace. His cheeks are flushed and Louis can feel him breathing down his spine. It’s becoming too much for Louis, too much and not enough. He wants more, but he is teetering on the edge of falling apart at the seams.

Harry’s fingertips are cold and tickling at Louis balls, and Louis pushes himself back onto Harry (as much as he can with his restraints) and Harry’s tongue is so close to hitting that spot. But Harry doesn’t stop there, no. His fingers are reaching forward to encase Louis’ cock and it hurts, but it pleasures even more.

Louis’ face is pressed into the pillows and his eyes are screwed shut and he wants to hold on to Harry or rip his own hair out of his scalp or something.

And it doesn’t take long with Harry jerking him off and pressing more ice on his cock and hitting that spot with his tongue before Louis is going overboard- and he can’t see, or taste or even hear, but boy can he feel.

Louis is fucking back on Harry’s tongue in time to the stroke of Harry’s cold fist when he comes halfway into the sheets and halfway into Harry’s hand.

Louis’ breathing is heavy, his body goes limp, and Louis fear that this is the end even though there is something more that he wants.

And Harry must know it, because 30 seconds later Louis’ face is being pressed into the pillows and his ass is being pushed out.

Then Louis’ come is being used as lube and Harry is not pressing into him, he is fucking into him.

Harry’s nails are digging into Louis’ hips and he is taking him.

The song has long since stopped, and Louis can clearly hear the slap of skin on skin and Harry’s breathing and his own heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears.

Every one of Harry’s thrusts is sending Louis forward, and the headboard is slamming against the walls and Louis can’t even bother to care about the rough drag.

One of Harry’s hands is his rubbing over the left cheek of his arse, then gone and back again. There is a stinging, a rush of adrenaline going through Louis and then he’s clenching himself around Harry.

Harry spanks him even more with a cold hand, and when Louis realizes his bum is probably cherry red he almost loses it.

Harry is still taking his ass, pounding him into the mattress with forceful thrusts- his hand is around Louis’ sensitive cock again. Louis lets out a shaky breath, his thighs trembling, and he doesn’t know how long he can hold on.

Harry is jerking him off in time with the thrusts of his hips, and Louis doesn’t last very long at all before he is coming into the mattress.

Harry pulls out, and Louis can feel him get off the bed. The ball gag is being removed from his mouth and the blindfold from his eyes and Harry isn’t standing in front of him with his cock out very long before Louis get’s the picture.

He opens his mouth wide, and the crack of his jaw feels good as Harry slides between his lips gently, warming him up.

But Louis can see in his eyes what Harry wants, and he desperately wants to give it to him. He looks Harry dead in his eyes and opens his jaw and little wider- and Harry smirks at him before a hand slides into his hair and another onto the back of his neck and his cock is in Louis mouth.

Harry doesn’t start thrusting his hips until Louis meets his gaze, and when he does he is pushing completely down Louis throat.

Louis doesn’t whine, just opens his mouth a little farther and accepts the sweet burn as Harry fucks his throat raw. Louis chances sticking his tongue out to catch Harry’s balls and when he does Harry’s grip tightens in his hair.

Louis keeps his eyes open, locked with Harry’s, as he gags on his cock. Harry is breathing heavy and pushing deeper inside of Louis mouth and Louis knows he’s close by the way he eyes glaze over. So Louis takes another chance, he opens his mouth wider and when Harry thrusts forward he moves his head forward to take him farther down his throat, Louis eyes water and he sheds a tear and then Harry cums down his throat.

___

The fifth is when it’s just after 1am and Harry is rutting against him.

Louis has long since been relieved of his restraints, but the faint bruising and burn of the ties still remain. Harry kisses every inch of his skin, hovering over him to kiss his lips.

Louis arm’s lock around Harry’s neck and pulls him down on top of him, their cocks brush.

They make out for a few breathless moments, before Harry is moving his hips back and forth across Louis’ cock and Louis hisses against his mouth because he is still sensitive.

Harry kisses Louis’ neck, still gyrating his hips. Louis throws his head back and let’s out a quiet moan. Harry pins Louis’ hands above his head as they continue to make out.

Louis is hard already, and Harry presses down on him filthily as he kisses him. Harry’s thigh is pressed between Louis’ legs and with an unruly suck and tweak of his nipples, Louis’ cums on his stomach.

Harry kisses him more, Louis pants when he’s done, and then licks the come from Louis’ belly.

He presses a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead before he’s turning him on his side to spoon him and they are falling asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sick. K Bye.  
> tumblr: ltomlintum.tumblr.com


End file.
